


Hand in Unlovable Hand

by IrisInStrangeland



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Toxic Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisInStrangeland/pseuds/IrisInStrangeland
Summary: Logan时常会想那最后一根稻草到底是什么。
Relationships: Logan/Scott Summers
Kudos: 4





	Hand in Unlovable Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Toxic relationship, toxic feeling (and not even the fun kind). 黑泥，成吨黑泥。做坚守原则的好人太累了，放弃希望和坚持休息一下吧。标题和歌词来自The Mountain Goats的No Children.

I am drowning  
There is no sign of land  
You’re coming down with me  
Hand in unlovable hand  
And I hope you die  
I hope we both die

Logan时常会想那最后一根稻草到底是什么。  
是又一道针对变种人的法令，是又一个靠厌恶变种人被选上台的政客，是又一次几年成果因为一个变种人失控毁于一旦，是又一个死去的队友，是从未真正被停止过的哨兵计划，是从未真正被消除过的恐惧和厌恶，还是从“变种人”这个称呼开始就注定的两立？  
一个人意外拥有某种能力就是超级英雄。一个域外之神来到地球也可以是超级英雄。人类自己进化出超能力却是“变种人”。  
Logan不是哲学家，也不是语言学家，但他觉得当初的这个称呼可能就决定了他们的此时此刻。  
此时是说他和Scott溜进一栋无人居住的待售房屋，此刻是说Scott正试图把自己腹部的伤口缝上。  
Logan自己的伤早就愈合了。他们今天又杀了一个Scott名单上的人。Logan已经不问被杀的人是谁究竟做了什么对不起变种人的事情了。Scott的名单似乎永不会见底，Logan知道一直有人在给Scott提供名字，但他也早就已经不去问了。  
没必要了。  
他从没对Scott说出口的话里包括一句“你带领，即使前方是地狱我也会跟去”，而如今他们正身处其中。虽然他不确定自己是跟上来的还是被拽下来的。  
Scott咬着牙忍着疼，因为昨天止痛药就吃完了。  
他很擅长这个——忍耐。即便在“不再有变种人”之后，Scott也没有放弃过希望。去他妈的，他甚至有个叫Hope的孙女，他和他儿子一样固执，即便经历过、面临着绝境，也要硬扛着带领其他人挖出一条路。这也是为什么即使一路跟着他到了现在，Logan还是很难推测出到底是什么戳破了他死死拽着的最后一点希望，让他彻底放弃了与普通人和平共处的期待。  
伤口已经被缝了三针，估计还要两针。  
Logan直起身，丢下一句，“我在房子里转一圈。”他知道Scott没空回答他，所以直接就走出了房间。他先去浴室里看了看药品柜——空的；然后他拧开水龙头，意外发现还有水。Logan简单地擦了把脸，把身上看得见的血迹洗掉，从后门溜了出去。  
他对这附近一点都不了解，他也很累了，所以他跑过一个街区，找了一所有人居住的房子，在厨房里拿了把刀，进卧室问到了最近的药店位置。拿刀自然是为了避免暴露身份。顺利从药店里拿走了止痛药、酒精和消炎药——Scott最初还会丢下些钱，不过他们已经很久没有这种余裕了。回程的路上Logan又钻进一所房子随便抓了两身衣服，这才算找齐了东西，回到那座挂着待售牌子的房子里。  
Scott已经缝好了伤口，正靠在墙边，额头上满是虚汗，身上都是血迹。Logan把手里的东西丢到他脚边，Scott抬眼看了看，问都没问东西从哪里来的，反正不会是什么光明正大的来源，他先拿起止痛药吃了四颗下去。  
“有冷水，可以冲个澡。”Logan蹲下身，把Scott捂着伤口的手拿开看了一眼，“不错，缝合手艺有长进。”  
Scott翻了个白眼，没搭腔，“没有家具，在地板上凑合一晚吧。”  
Logan站起身，“太阳一出来就走，我知道。”  
Scott点了点头，又靠回墙上没有再说话。  
  
半夜里Logan醒来，睁开眼睛的瞬间有点分不清自己在哪里。不过身下冰冷坚硬的地板提醒了他，他肯定不在学校里。也许他还在流浪，明天早上起来应该给自己找点活干以免饿死。察觉到身边有人，Logan转过头看见Scott皱着眉平躺着，脑后垫着换下来准备丢掉的脏衣服。他坐起身，伸手探了探Scott的额头——果然发烧了。没有退烧药，Logan对于自己对普通人养伤过程的无知在内心骂了两句。他看了看自己团起来当成枕头的衣服，伸手从Scott的脑袋底下把衣服抽走，撕了一段下来沾了水丢到他额头上。  
Scott不能死，不能烧糊涂，不能变成白痴。  
他是被Scott领着拖着拽着到了这一步，他不会允许Scott一个人从这里跳出去。既然手拉着手跳进了地狱里，凭什么他要因为自愈因子而变成独自一人在这里徘徊？  
他们最喜欢的自己绝对是厌恶着现在的他们的。好几次Logan都想问Scott，“你觉得以前的你、Jean和教授会怎么看待我们现在这个样子？”但他都咬牙咽了回去。  
残忍又没必要，他们都知道答案。  
他们都早就该去死了。  
Scott应该也没想过他们能干这些脏活这么久，至少他认为他自己应该很快就能走向死亡。他有一个名单，名单上是一群对变种人有敌意的人，每一个都很难杀。他现在没有归处，没有后援，没有固定的藏身地。他应该很快会死在去杀某个人的路上，为变种人那从未真正光明过的未来献出最后一份力，用掉最后一口气。  
可是他没有，最初是因为Logan在，现在是因为Logan还在。

在杀人最多的那一周里，Logan回望自己的人生，想知道为什么曾经跳出来了，现在又跳进来这个靠忘记道德生存的圈子。还好，这次他有人可以责备。  
这次，他可以说是Scott的错。  
是Scott写了那个名单，是Scott说要为现在的小朋友将来的变种人栋梁扫清道路。将这个世界上所有人对变种人有偏见的人都杀光，变种人就安全了。  
这当然都是鬼扯。  
可是Scott还有很多理由：要从政治角度来阻止对新的哨兵研究计划的推进已经来不及了；即便阻止了也一定会有人偷偷研究，不管他是本身就讨厌变种人还是为了钱；这个新的哨兵计划会给所有没觉醒和没出生的变种人带来灭顶之灾……所以他名单上的人：支持这个计划的议员、有能力实现这个计划的科学家、有实力赞助这个计划的百万富翁……都得死。  
就是在那一周Logan丢掉了他的计数器，他不再计算从Scott开始有名单起他们杀了多少人了。因为那一周里，他们杀了不止一个“潜在”威胁。从不需要证据来支持这个名单起，他的计数器就没有意义了。他们已经和普通的赏金猎人没什么区别了，只不过他们所得的赏金只有“变种人的未来安全了一些”的自我安慰罢了。  
那一周结束之后Logan去酒吧喝酒，喝完和不知道哪个路人打了一架，听见警笛才从后门溜走。回到他们的暂住地，Logan看见Scott在包扎左手小臂，随口问了一句，“什么时候伤的？”  
Scott轻描淡写地回答他，“之前。”  
Logan眯起眼睛打量了一下绷带包扎的面积，两步夸过去一把摁住Scott的手，然后把他刚包好的绷带扯开了。  
那不是战斗时候伤的，Scott所谓的“之前”大概是指半小时之前。虽然不在手腕上，但他的小臂上有三道平行的伤口。伤口并不深，甚至还很直，完全没有一个人对自己下手时候犹豫的痕迹。  
Logan亮出了爪子，用刀尖指着Scott的小臂，问他，“这是什么？”  
Scott看了他两秒，突然发力，猛地往后抽回手，Logan的爪尖直接在他的手臂上拉出一道血痕。即便Logan反应过来及时抬起手收回爪子，最后那不到一公分还是有点太深了。  
一瞬间房间里像是充满了血的味道，Logan只觉得嘴里的都泛起了铁锈味，他握紧拳头，感受到爪子慢慢伸出来，他不确定自己想做什么。  
Scott看着他的手，甚至都没有眨一下眼睛，也没有试图去处理一下伤口。  
Logan意识到他可以杀了Scott，然后他可以找个地方隐姓埋名。他告诉自己也告诉，说这一切都是Scott的错。Scott被他脑子里的偏执遮蔽了眼睛，看不见杀人以外的另一条路，甚至拒绝去确认被杀对象是否真的有问题，于是在一个糟糕的一周以后，他们争吵，最后他杀了Scott。  
他有充足的理由。而且那些人绝对希望Scott死亡多过于他。  
Logan伸着爪子，站在那里，看着Scott——手上新鲜的伤口流着血，身上到处是包扎好还未愈合的伤口，和旧伤留下的疤痕。  
最后Logan收起爪子，弯腰捡起绷带和酒精丢给了Scott。  
Scott Summers不能死。  
“我不是想要自杀。”Scott一边绑绷带一边说道，“事情还没有办完。”  
“你的意思是人还没有杀完。”  
Scott咬着绷带的一端，用力拉了两下。他给自己绑伤口已经过于熟练了。Logan不想帮他，在这一刻甚至都不是很想离他太近。他们两个都散发着无止境的自我厌恶，在看见对方的时候这种情绪会加剧，不过同极相斥的同时，他们还要强迫自己勉强站在同一间房里。  
“这些事情总要有人做。”Scott想耸肩，但只抬动了右边的肩膀，“我也就只剩这点用处了，总得物尽其用。”  
理由借口，Scott手上总有一打，Logan转过身背对他朝外走，他需要更多的酒，“随便你。”

Scott醒过来的时候已经接近中午，意识到这点的时候他撑着地板几乎是跳了起来，下一秒就不得不去捂伤口。Logan瞥了他一眼，从窗前走开，又从角落里拎出一袋面包丢给他。  
“我们需要赶紧离开。”Scott拆开袋子拿出一块面包咬在嘴里，揉了揉自己的太阳穴。  
“总得先等天黑了。你需要找个地方好好养伤。”Logan关上窗，把那些带血的衣服拢作一堆。这房子一个月内是绝对卖不掉了，除非房主愿意超低价抛售。  
Scott三两口把面包咽下去，摇了摇头，“我没有时间养伤。”  
“你的名单等得起。”  
Scott看着Logan，仿佛觉得很好笑，他摇头笑出了声，“Logan，你并不知道那些名字意味着什么。”  
是的，他已经很久没有问过Scott这个名字背后的人是做什么的，又是为什么会对变种人造成威胁。  
“我可以告诉你。”Scott对上他的眼睛，“但是我觉得你并不想知道。”  
Logan没有说话。他应该要知道的，知道自己杀的是什么人，为什么必须死，为什么得是自己。Scott是对的，他不想知道。他不想知道名字背后的故事，所以也不能判断这个名单上的下一个名字在何时必须得死。  
“是你领着我走到这个地步的。”  
Scott冷笑着回答他，“是你不让我死的。”  
他们是手拉着手互相拽着走到这里的，没有人能先走。  
Scott的期盼是下个名字终于能将死亡带给他，而Logan的期盼是有一天，自己能够找到足够的力气杀了Scott。  
在那之前，他们谁都不会先放开手让对方跳出去的。

Til death do us apart.

FIN.


End file.
